


Безвременье

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Непонятно где, непонятно когда — они вместе. Или нет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Безвременье

Сириуса разбудила гроза: она бушевала за окном, грохотала, сверкала, шумела ливнем. Он поднялся и встал напротив окна, глядя на бурю и волнующееся море. Темные из-за низких туч волны вздымались высоко вверх, словно пытаясь допрыгнуть до неба, и обрушивались на песчаный пляж белой пеной. Пальмы на берегу раскачивались так, что с них вот-вот должны были посыпаться кокосы. 

Сириус распахнул окно, впуская в дом бурю и ветер, и тут же почувствовал прикосновение рук к спине. Сначала теплые ладони прошлись по его лопаткам, отводя вперед непослушные пряди волос, потом скользнули по бокам, и к его спине прижалось горячее тело. Губы коснулись виска, волосы от дыхания чуть шевельнулись.

— Красиво… — сказал Сириус, но его голос потонул в грохоте бури.

Его обнимал враг, но здесь и сейчас Сириус старался об этом не думать. Здесь, на берегу моря, они были только вдвоем, и все проблемы остались где-то там, невообразимо далеко — за бушующей грозой. Люциус поцеловал его шею, плечо, обнял крепче, прижался пахом к ягодицам, позволяя ощутить возбуждение.

В этой хижине можно было не вспоминать о прошлом, не думать о будущем, зависнуть в этом безвременье, чтобы быть самими собой: просто Сириусом и Люциусом. Любить друг друга на этой жуткой неудобной кровати, на которой даже постельного белья нет. И да, страшно хотелось прямо сейчас повалить этого проклятого Люциуса Малфоя на кровать и под грохот бури…

Сириус резко обернулся, но за спиной никого уже не было. Только кожа еще будто горела там, где касался ее Люциус, стояк рвался из штанов, а во влажном воздухе нет-нет да мелькала нотка его запаха.

***

Растопленный камин почему-то едва грел. Жесткий воротничок накрахмаленной рубашки впивался в подбородок, любимый шейный платок душил, а теплая мантия кололась через тончайшую рубашку. Люциус сидел в опостылевшим за годы кресле и едва ли не спал. В голове царила какая-то муть, сродни головной боли от плохого вина.

Люциус вздрогнул, когда на колени кто-то бухнулся, распахнул глаза, но ничего не увидел. Этот очень знакомый кто-то закрыл их шершавой, пропахшей бензином и морем ладонью. 

— Блэк…

Блэк в ответ засмеялся, и Люциус очень ярко представил, как тот откидывает голову, открывая длинную, слегка небритую шею с выступающим кадыком. Вторая рука Блэка нетерпеливо развязала шейный платок, стянула фибулу, расстегнула пуговички на рубашке и нырнула в ворот. Крепкие, немного мозолистые пальцы прошлись по шее и спустились ниже.

Не хотелось думать, откуда Блэк вдруг взялся, зачем пришел. Хотелось просто расслабиться, забыть обо всех и обо всем, отдаться горячему желанию быть с ним. Для начала — просто поцеловать… И Люциус потянулся к нему, попытался обнять, но в руках осталось пустота.

Он открыл глаза — никого в комнате больше не было. Только бедра еще горели от жара тела Блэка, а в воздухе висел аромат моря и бензина.

***

— Так, Поттер, с тебя пятьсот галлеонов.

— А не офигел ли ты, Малфой? Пятьсот галлеонов за картину, на которой, кроме мебели, считай, ни черта и нет, как-то очень дорого, не находишь?

— Тысячу. Ты забыл, что половину отдаю я. И ты сам попросил меня найти подходящего художника и уговорить его на столь странный заказ. 

— Да я сам бы за такие деньги нарисовал! Было бы что.

— Надо же, сколько скрытых талантов в нашем дорогом главе Аврората. Кто бы мог подумать! В следующий раз обязательно закажу свой портрет тебе.

— Ага, в жанре ню.

— Обязательно, Поттер, от тебя другого и не ожидаю. А если серьезно, ты не представляешь, как трудно сделать такую работу и сколько небанальной магии она требует! В общем, с тебя пятьсот.

— Ладно, черт с тобой. Где повесим? У меня или у тебя?

— Конечно, у меня. 

— С чего бы вдруг? Это картина такая же моя, как и твоя. Предлагаю компромисс: с воскресенья по вторник — у меня, со среды по пятницу — у тебя.

— А в субботу — в Национальной галерее. Отличная идея, мне нравится. Все магглы сдохнут от восхищения. У меня тоже есть отличный компромиссный вариант — мы забираем эту картину и вместе переезжаем ко мне.

— Да почему к тебе?! Знаешь, у меня от твоего дома не самые лучшие воспоминания!

— До сих пор? Мне казалось, от моей спальни, от столовой и от библиотеки у тебя уже должны быть совершенно другие воспоминания.

— Да… То есть... там есть еще та гостиная, и подвал, и павлины орут, и дом настолько огромный, что мне, честно, там не по себе. А еще призраки и портреты!

— Тут тоже есть портреты, а еще тут тесно и темно. Да хватит уже тебе, Поттер. Три года вокруг да около ходим. Переезжай ко мне. Кстати, у нас есть совершенно шикарная комната в башне, я тебе еще не показывал. В ней стеклянный потолок и видно все небо от края до края — вот там и повесим эту чертову картину. Им, наверное, тоже охота иногда посмотреть на звезды.

***

Гарри валялся на полу рука об руку с Драко и через купол смотрел на звезды. Купол был таким чистым и прозрачным, что временами казалось, что его и вовсе нет и они лежат под открытым небом на теплых деревянных досках.

Вообще тут были еще кресла возле стены и маленький столик, но они решили, что смотреть на звезды лучше просто валяясь на полу. 

— Может, вы уже пойдете? — раздался из-за спины полный нетерпения голос.

— Неужели вы вспомнили о приличиях? Раньше вам ничего не мешало! — хмыкнул Драко, сжимая ладонь Гарри.

— Как раз раньше очень мешало, — заметил второй голос, ничуть не потерявший холодности и вальяжности. — А больше всего — невозможность быть рядом дольше нескольких секунд.

— Ну, папа, надо было думать раньше и заказывать портрет у того же художника, что рисовал мистера Блэка.

— Мне кажется, или я еще недавно был твоим дядей Сириусом?

Драко закатил глаза:

— Ну не при отце же! А то это как-то...

— Кстати, вы так и не объяснили нам этот феномен. Обычно персонажам картин все равно, кто и когда нарисовал их, — без проблем ходят в гости и гуляют. Что мы с Блэком и пытались сделать.

— Ага, я решил, что мистер Блэк так надо мной издевается, когда однажды случайно заметил его на твоем портрете. Едва за галлюцинацию не принял.

— Как и я вас, мистер Малфой. Я как-то не мечтал украсить свой дом еще и вашим изображением, при всей вашей схожести с Драко. Хватало и совершенно безумной картины моего крестного, с нее иногда едва ли не брызги сыпались. А тут еще вы с моим крестным в весьма откровенной позе. 

— Мы просто пытались… поговорить, когда выяснили, что так или иначе существуем в этой странной реальности.

— Вот! В этом-то и была проблема. Вы ну… такие разные — то есть не вы, а ваши картины, — что вы могли оставаться на полотнах друг друга не более нескольких секунд. Мистера Блэка написал какой-то неизвестный гений, вложивший едва ли не душу в бушующую на картине бурю. А у тебя, папа, обычный скучный парадный портрет. Они просто не могут существовать одновременно! 

— Поэтому мы и нашли художника, который смог сделать для вас общую картину.

— Любопытно, что на ней есть кровать.

— Любопытно, Блэк, что на ней есть не только кровать!

— Мы не знали точно, что вам еще пригодится. А делать дозаказ весьма недешево. — Драко подмигнул Гарри.

— Но спасибо, что повесили ее именно здесь. Когда-то это было мое любимое место в доме.

— И никто вам не помешает.

— Кроме вас.

— Если мы решим прийти, то предупредим, — сказал Гарри и снова лег на пол.

Высоко в небе вспыхнул и погас метеор. Рука Драко в его ладони была очень живой и теплой.


End file.
